A Truly Wild Night
by VengefulMoon
Summary: The Eternal when it's empty is one good place to have proverbial fun. [Rated M. Lemon, once again.] [Oneshot]


**Vengeful Moon: Another lemon is on its way, and Athrun, Cagalli, you two are the lucky duo.**

**Athrun and Cagalli: (blush wildly)**

**Details: **

**Name: A Truly Wild Night**

**Rating: M.**

**Pairing used: AsuCaga**

**Summary: The Eternal when it's empty is one good place to have proverbial fun.**

**A/N: As I said, it's a lemon. Same old "kids and people who don't like lemons" rule applies. To Jinxie, Goldsun Resort, Silvermoon Café and the like is owned by Testament in my stories.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED. It only belongs to Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, Ocean Group and the like. I only own my OC Testament and the Goldsun Resort.**

Something just didn't feel right for Athrun Zala, as he drove towards where the Eternal was stationed. It was like he was walking through a ghost town.

Unbeknownst to him however Kira, Lacus and the crew of the ship left on a trip to the so-called paradise hotel, the "Goldsun Resort", which is owned by Testament Zala.

Living up to its name as "paradise", it's a 40-story hotel with an **INSANELY** huge swimming pool. It's practically around five thousand square miles. All the rooms were furnished by antique-like objects, and modern beds. The only one who passed on the offer was none other than Athrun's girlfriend and lover, Cagalli Yula Athha.

Obviously she had something in mind for the befuddled raven-haired man.

Athrun had arrived after a few hours. When he walked in, the entire ship was empty. Barren, no one, absolutely no one was there. He looked around frantically for _some_ sort of living being within the ship but to no avail.

"I give up," Athrun said to himself. "They probably went off to the destroyed GENESIS to blow themselves up."

He took a step out of the door only to be grabbed by someone's hand.

Then he was unceremoniously dragged to the bridge. Now who's trying to jump him?

When the lights came on he saw the one that he loved the most…

…and she had nothing on but the sheets from one of the beds.

"What the hell is this about?" the apparently misguided Athrun asked. His pants had a rather awkward dent in them from being aroused so much.

"Nothing at all, dear, just wanted to show you how much I love you…" As she spoke, Cagalli got rid of the sheets that covered her body, revealing her chest and slit.

The dent in Athrun's pants just grew more.

As the blonde stepped closer to him, he couldn't resist looking up and down her body like a hungry wolf eyeing his prey.

And in a simple moment, her lips took his in a passionate kiss. Athrun's hands moved around Cagalli's breasts in a circular motion. She moaned into the kiss, trying to give herself some of what he was showing by slipping one of her fingers into her own wet heat, thrusting at a slow pace.

While she was busy with pleasuring herself Athrun stripped himself of his clothing, leaving him as bare as Cagalli was. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down to see what she was doing.

He really didn't want that at all.

"You were trying to get yourself burning while I was busy with your mouth, weren't you?" he asked slyly.

"Yes…" Cagalli moaned, adding a second finger only to have it along the one she had inside her pulled out.

"Well, you're not getting the chance." And with that he put Cagalli on where Lacus usually sat in and kneeled down, massaging her inner thighs. Her legs parted as he licked up and down her womanhood, earning him loud moans as the minutes passed by.

Her climax was coming soon, and he knew it.

Cagalli's moaning started to fill the hallways of the Eternal as Athrun nibbled, licked, sucked, and tugged at her sensitive flesh. She eventually came, screaming out his name as he took her nectar with one flick of his tongue.

"Athrun, please…take me now…" She pleaded.

"Those are the words that I wanted to hear…" He said as he slipped his now throbbing cock into her slit, thrusting hard, fast and deep. Their moans filled the bridge within seconds. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusts time and time again, giving her the pleasure she wanted for such a long time. Soon enough they climaxed violently, screaming practically loud enough for the world to hear.

Athrun ended up underneath Cagalli when it was all over.

"Damn, that felt good…" Athrun whispered.

"It was more than good…it felt indescribably intense…" Cagalli murmured.

"I guess we'll be sleeping in here for today. Goodnight, Cagalli…" he muttered as he fell into a deep slumber.

"Same to you, Athrun…" she said as she fell asleep.

The next day, Kira and the others came back from their vacation only to end up staring at the heap of flesh on the floor that was Athrun and Cagalli. (No, they're not dead.)

"I think we have some major cleanup to do…"

**Vengeful Moon: That's it from me for now. I'm really sorry if it's short. R&R, all. See you later.**


End file.
